Preußen: Mehr als ein Mädchen
by Stjarnas Alskare
Summary: Title means "Prussia: More Than a Girl". Prussia tries to be the best daughter, sister, and nation she can be. When her father, Germania, dies, she wants revenge for his murder, and freedom for the Germanic people. Warning: Not historically correct.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm writing a Hetalia story. About Prussia. Fem Prussia. Is something wrong with me?**

**Technically, I plan on doing several stories on different parts of her life (this one is her childhood and the fall of Germania and Rome), I just don't know if I should compile them all here and have arcs. I'll let you decide.**

**By the way, I used Google Translate for the Latin. If you know it's wrong, let me know. I want to be correct, but I only speak English fluently.**

**History Note! READ THIS!: Germania was the name given to the Germanic tribes that settled the area between 500 B.C. and A.D. 100. Let's put this chapter at about... 300 B.C.**

_...line-break..._

"Father! Father!"

Germania glanced at his children from his place in their kitchen. Prussia had her hand around her little brother's, who had his free thumb in his mouth. Both were dressed in their day clothes, but the little girl's shirt was on backwards.

"I got us dressed, Father, because Lutz was hungry, and you said we can't have breakfast until we're out of our night shirts," the girl said, her German flawless. Her red eyes glittered with the shine of a true troublemaker, and silver hair reached to below her shoulder blades. Her brother's blue eyes were sharp and intelligent, and he shook blond locks from his face every few moments.

Germania knelt and urged his daughter to lift her arms. He was a man of few words even when if came to the little ones, so she understood the unspoken order. She raised both hands, letter her father pull off the shirt, flip it, and put it back on. She looked at the offending piece of clothing.

"That's why it felt wrong," she murmured. "Thank you, Father!"

"Hungry, Gilly," the little boy said around the finger in his mouth. He released her hand and climbed into his chair at the table.

"Gilberta," his sister corrected. "I know I let you call me Gilly, but it's time to learn my full name, Ludwig, okay?"

"You call him 'Lutz,'" Germania rumbled softly, placing the children's plates in front of them. They ate quickly, wanting the day to begin so they could start another adventure.

"_Lorem, Germania! Non_, _est... _Hello!"

Gilberta, Germania, and Ludwig turned to the open kitchen window, drawn by the Latin exclamation. The Roman Empire was leaning into the house, grinning widely and waving.

"My children don't know Latin, Rome. Please, try to use German."Germania told him apathetically.

"Hello!" Gilberta burst in brightly. "I'm Prussia! Are you a nation, too?"

"_Sic!" _Rome replied, just as bright. "I am the Roman Empire! You're such a cute little girl! My grandsons would love you! They aren't much younger than your _frater_!"

Prussia cocked her head. "'_Frater_'? What is that?"

"Oh! I apologize. I meant brother."

Gilberta nodded. "Okay, then. Father, can we meet them?"

Germania nodded, saying, "Yes, but not today."

"Okay!" Prussia returned to her food.

Ludwig kept watching the Roman, trying to make sense of him. He wore bright gold armour accented by a scarlet cloak, not anything like the darker, muted colours of the people in their Germanic tribe. He was fascinated.

He was snapped out of his daydream by Gilberta reaching over to steal his breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, I ask you to hang with me. I've never written in 3rd person omniscient before, but that seems to be what my muse is demanding this is in. -bashes head against desk- I hate my muse. So much. _So _much. He sucks. I also show I'm very, very American, and pull the "three strikes" thing. Yeah, I like baseball. I'm a teenage girl who would play all the time if any of her friends shared her love.**

**In case anyone was wondering, the little ones speak so formally because it's a translation from German.**

**History note: In 9 A.D., Roman and Germanic soldiers fought in The Battle of Teutoburg Forest. The Germans won, thus keeping Germania from becoming a conquest of the Roman Empire.**

**Also, fail earlier. I just found out Romans didn't discover the Germanic tribes until 102/101 B.C. Woops. I need to do more research before I make claims like that... ^^;**

_...line-break..._

"Father? Where are you going?"

Germania turned to his daughter. "Go back to sleep."

"No," she said stubbornly. "Not until you tell me where you're going."

Germania knew that if he didn't tell her, she would follow him, and if he did tell her, she would follow him. No amount of threats, glares or switches to her bottom could change that. "The Romans are trying to conquer Germania. They already have part of it.¹"

"Why?" she asked. "I thought Rome-"

"It isn't Rome, it is his people." Germania crouched, placing two fingers under his daughter's chin. "Prussia, being a nation means we represent our people, even if it means doing something we do not want to do. Yes, Rome and I are lovers, but his people want our land. We Germans want to keep our homeland safe. So, though we love each other, I have to fight, even injure, Rome. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father, I understand. But why? Why do we have to listen to our people if it hurts us?"

"It's the way of the world, Gilly."

The girl ran to her room, returning with a quiver over her shoulder and her bow in hand. "I'm coming with you, Father. I want to keep our home safe, too. I'm German. I don't want to be Roman."

Germania smiled at the girl's antics. "Wake your brother. He will come as well."

"He's not fighting, though.," Prussia said. "I won't let him. He could get hurt! And he doesn't have any people, so he can get killed."

"So can you."

"I'll stay in a tree where the Romans can't get me. You said yourself that I'm the best shot in the village. Father, I have to come. I-" She trailed off, and whispered. "Father, I'm German, too, and Germans are proud. If the Romans win, our pride will be all we have left, and who knows how long that will remain. If we lose that pride, we will be German no longer."

"Go wake your brother, Gilberta, and dress."

"Yes, Father."

_...line-break..._

Prussia clung to the branches of a tall pine, shifting to completely situate herself in front of Ludwig. Tightening the grip her legs had on the limb she was straddling, she nocked an arrow to the bowstring. Pulling it back so the feathers brushed her cheek, she aimed let go. The shaft buried itself into the throat of a Roman soldier, and he fell back, either dying or already dead.

Prussia stared for a moment, thinking, '_I did that_', before her stomach lurched, and she was violently sick. Ludwig reached over to pat her back, helping her into an upright position once again. Trembling, she fitted another arrow. The shot missed, due to our shaking hands, and she cursed in a way she'd heard the German warriors curse throughout the day.

It wasn't the first time that had happened. Every Roman that met their end from one of Gilberta's arrows brought on a wave of nausea, and Gilly wasn't vomiting food anymore. Soon, she'd just be dry heaving.

She scanned the battlefield, seeing a Roman raise his sword to attack a German Prussia had made friends with the day before, when they first arrived at the German camp. An arrow flew before Gilly even thought, burying into the Roman's chest. The German, a large man named Adalwin, looked towards the tree sheltering the children and grinned, shouting his thanks.

Prussia was too busy puking to hear.

The day and the battle drew to a close with the fighting at a tie. Germania, sweating and bleeding from a shallow slice in his side, strode the tree hiding the young ones.

"Father, careful. Gilly was vomiting." Ludwig warned. Germania looked down at his boots. Sure enough, the earlier contents of his daughter's stomach was several centimeters from his feet. Worry shot through his veins, and he reached up. Gilly scrambled down and jumped into his arms, shaking and clutching her bow like a lifeline.

"Father, I... I... I _killed _people." Prussia started sobbing into Germania's shoulder. Ludwig had scrambled from the branch that had been shielding him and his sister; he was now clinging to the hem of his father's tunic.

"Gilly, don't cry. No crying, yes?" the boy muttered around the thumb ever-present in his mouth.

The girl nodded. "Ye- yes." She wiped her blood-coloured eyes. "I'm sorry, Father."

The man ruffled her silver hair. It was longer than it had been when was younger, nearly brushing her waist. Balancing her on his hip, Germania reached down to take his son's hand. He lead both little ones to the German camp, where many soldiers helped the healers and midwives tend to the wounded while others prepared food and still more began patrols. Adalwin, the man who Gilly had saved earlier, noticed the small family.

"Ewald!" he yelled, calling out Germania's human name. "Ludwig! Gilberta!" He swung the younger child into his arms, taking in Prussia's tear-streaked face. "Gilly? What is wrong? Are you hurt? Who hurt you? They won't make it out of the battle tomorrow if they still live."

"I am not hurt," the girl assured. "Just... I do not know."

The human brushed her hair from her face, glancing at Germania. Their eyes met, and Adalwin led them to a nearby fire. "There is food here," he said, "so you can eat."

"I am not hungry. It will just end up on the ground." Gilly demurred softly.

She received a matching pair of worried looks.

"Try to keep it down, precious²," Germania whispered, tightening his grip on his daughter.

..._line-break..._

Prussia had eaten little that night, and now lay wide awake in her bedding. She was in a separate bedroll from her little brother, something she had never remembered happening before. Ludwig slept soundly less than a meter away, but Gilly felt no better.

"_Teuton_? Come here, please."

Gilly slipped from her blankets, confused. Her father only called her "Teuton" – the name of the tribe she represented – when she was in trouble. Why was he using it now? She came to stand in front of Germania, who was sitting on top of his bedding.

He brushed a hand through her hair. "_Teuton_, I am very proud of you. This tribe we are protecting is yours, and you are doing well to defend your people." Prussia gasped quietly; she had never come to her grounds, staying with her father as he traveled tribe to tribe. Germania pressed on. "You did things a child should never have to do for the Germanic people without knowing the tribe, willing to fight for one of your siblings." He was referring, of course, to the personifications of the other tribes, Gilly's brothers and sisters. In fact, she'd seen Saxons and Lombards in camp...

When she mentioned her brothers, Germania told her, "They care about their little sister."

Prussia nodded slowly. After a moments pause, she crawled into her father's bedroll. Germania watched her, decided to let it pass. He slipped in with her, and the child pressed her face to her father's chest. He smelled of trees and smoke and the blood from earlier, along with something that was undeniably Germania, and the familiar scent drew Gilly into a restful sleep.

_...line-break..._

Prussia had seen Rome's expression as glanced at Ludwig and her hiding place, the tree Gilly was shooting from. When he'd begun striding towards it, she quickly helped her brother to a higher branch, reaching to grab her quiver where it was slung over a limb nearby... only to find it stuck. To free it, she'd have to climb down farther, but Rome was getting closer, and she wouldn't have time. The small branch bent farther and farther until finally breaking. Gilly began scrambling up the tree when a hand closed around her ankle.

Prussia looked down, eyes alighting on cold, gold-brown eyes. Rome, but not the Rome she knew. This Rome wanted nothing more that her land and people. She screamed, once, as the Empire pulled her from the safety of the tangle of branches and pine needles. Prussia struggled, yelling and kicking and thrashing.

"Father!" she cried. "Father!"

Germania whirled, and all fighting ground to a standstill. Soldiers of both side knew not to get involved in the fights of nations, and backed to the edges of the clearing. Germania took a deliberate step forward.

Strike one on Rome's part.

Prussia proved it to be unnecessary, at least for the moment. She'd drawn her dagger and twisted in the Roman's grip, lashing out blindly through fearful tears. The blade never touched flesh before Rome caught her wrist, twisting until the knife fell to the grass... and then even further. A soft crack came straight from the bone, and Gilly cried out in agony.

Strike two.

Germania was at her side in a moment, his sword swinging for Rome's throat. The Latin man barely dodged, roughly kicking the injured child to the side. She yelled in pain again, a choked sob ripping from her chest.

Strike three.

Rome found a _very_ angry German on the other side of his sword. The Roman's shield lifted just in time to catch Germania's blade, but the other man's own shield met his ribs. He stumbled back, raising his sword to block one, two, three, four blows that followed one after another in quick succession. Rome couldn't find time to go offensive; he was too busy trying not to get skewered by a livid father.

Maybe going after Prussia when she had such a talented warrior as a father was a bad idea.

Prussia's lost dagger turned out to the losing element of the fight – well, Rome's losing element. The Roman tripped over the hilt stumbling slightly, but it was all Germania needed. By the time Rome had regained his balance, his sword was several meters away, and the tip of Germania's blade was pressed to the hollow his throat.

"Get out," Germania hissed. "Get out of my forest, out of my lands, and away from my children. And don't ever touch my daughter again."

The Romans couldn't retreat fast enough that day.

_...line-break..._

**Well, end of chapter two!**

**1: Rome conquered small parts of Germania before the Battle of Teutoburg Forest.**

**2: Rough translation of the German word "****Schatz", meaning – more specifically – treasure.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy mother fucking shit. Fuck! I'm going to rant to you guys. You can skip this, but I need to get this out.**

**A ex-school board member in Arkansas, America, said on his FaceBook: "Seriously they want me to wear purple because five queers committed suicide. The only way im wearin it for them is if they all commit suicide. I cant believe the people of this world have gotten this stupid. We are honoring the fact they sinned and killed themselves for that sin. REALLY PEOPLE."**

**I'm a lesbian, and open about it. I've had shit from family and ex-friends, and taken it, though not without my own suicidal thoughts. I take 20mg of Prozac every morning for depression. I have a wonderful, bisexual girlfriend, Catholic, who loves me and I love her. My heart goes out to those teens, because I was where they were. Now, I find some... _Bastard _saying it was "their sin" that drew them to ending their lives? It was fucking people like him! Fuck! Ancient cultures like Rome and Greece? Sexual orientation didn't matter! Why does it matter now?**

**Okay. -inhales- New chapter. **

****Historical Note: India was the first European/Asian country to develop the concept of using zero as a number. Greece didn't understand in the beginning, arguing "How can nothing ****_**be **_**something?"**

****After the "first" line break, not the one directly after my AN, all italicization is German, for the main language is Latin. We'll say Gilly learned it before Teutoburg, 'kay?****

__...line-break...__

Gilly was squirming with excitement, continually shifting in her saddle while Lutz told her to hold still. A rope was around her and her brother's pony's snout, attaching the animal to Germania's gelding several meters ahead.

They had been travelling east for several days, headed for Persia, where all the nations - Rome, Greece, Egypt, China, and others - would meet to discuss current events. These meetings were held every few years, and all wars and other such campaigns were put on hold. Prussia had always stayed with one of her older siblings during the meetings, so this was her first time attending.

Gilly's excitement did not stop her fear, for Rome would be there as well, and the battle in Teutoburg Forest had not been forgotten. Unconsciously, her hand settled on her right wrist, the one that had been broken. For three months, she'd used her left hand for everything. She'd been delighted when both hands reached an equal level of skill, and had worked to keep it that way.

Germania stopped his horse and coaxed it backwards. Prussia and Ludwig's pony tried to do the same, but a gentle word from the young albino halted him.

"We are near the Persian border, it we have not already crossed," Germania told them. "Gilberta, can you smell smoke?"

Gilly felt a thrill. She was in a new country! Her father's request registered, and she inhaled deeply. Her nose was sharper than a human's, sharper than her entire family's. An acrid tang brushed her senses, and Gilly pinpointed its direction. "That way," she pointed, then squinted. "I think there is a trail, right up there."

Sure enough, a simple dirt path led to a large clearing filled with brightly-coloured silk tents fluttering in the breeze. Prussia was entranced, watching human servants and slaves tend to their masters. The Aryan girl's eyes were caught by a dark-skinned woman adorned in white linen and gold jewelry.

"Who is that?" she asked Germania.

"Lady Egypt. I will introduce you to them all. You will not leave me alone until I do."

_...line-break..._

Germania tucked a plate into his daughter's hand as she glared across the clearing. Rome had arrived a few hours after the Germans with four boys, and Gilly was avoiding them all. Lutz had been put down for a nap, the days-long ride affecting him greatly. Prussia was left to herself, absorbing new languages, cultures, and ideas. She'd listened in on India and Mama Greece arguing about "zero", the concept of nothing being a number. China taught her how to use chopsticks while his own children slept. Mother Britannia and her son, England, showed her their magik. Lady Egypt told her of the Egyptian gods and pharaohs.

Prussia remembered all, and chattered to Germania about it now, her eyes never leaving the Romans on the other side of the camp. Her mouth was full, muffling and warping the German words. She'd forgotten the others were speaking Latin - the language spoken at these meetings as it became more widespread.

A laugh startled her from monologue. China stood nearby with two of his sons, the only ones to accompany him.. Prussia chirped a greeting, still in German, and China laughed again, settling next to her and Germania. The two young boys remained standing.

"These are my sons, Korea and Japan," China introduced. "They do not have their human names yet, but Japan says his full name is 'Japan Where the Sun Rises'."

"Nice to meet you," Gilly said, remembering the Latin this time. "I am Gilberta or Prussia or Teuton. But not Gilly. Only __mein bruder __can call me Gilly."

"'__Mein bruder___'_?" Korea asked.

"My brother," Prussia corrected. "Here-"she scooted over, "- sit here. I will hold your plates." She took the plates, the boys sat, and she returned their meals. Japan grabbed her hand, studying the callouses there. "I got those from my bow," the girl explained. "I am the best shot ever."

"Teuton," Germania warned.

"Sorry, _Vati_. I mean I am really good."

"Can I see?" Japan asked softly.

"After dinner," Prussia ascertained and started wolfing her food. True to her word, she ran to grab her bow and quiver when finished and came back to wait for the other young nations. She then handed her dagger to Korea and pointed. "Go make a mark on that tree."

"Alright!" The boy jumped up, sprinted over, and carved a piece of bark from the trunk; a discoloured mark was visible.

Prussia nocked an arrow, aiming and letting go, swiftly drawing another shaft and shooting again. much quicker than the first. She quickly emptied half her quiver, every arrow clustered around or on the makeshift target.

China whistled. Such talent at such a young age; and Prussia was a girl! If she was male, she would be an amazing addition to any army.

"A year hasn't degraded your skill, I see."

Rome stood a meters from the group gathered around to examine Gilly's shots. Two children, both Prussia's age and both boys, stood at his side. The empire gestured to them. "This is Spain-" the dark-haired one- "and France-" the blond.

Gilly's nose picked up an interesting blend of scents coming from them: lilies, wine, soil, sunshine, and something spicy. It was intoxicating, and the young girl was intrigued, not that she'd show it. She wanted nothing to do with anything Roman. The decision to meet them, however, was not hers to make. Spain moved forward, meeting her indifferent gaze with his own curious one.

"Your eyes are red." he said, his green irises filled with confusion. Prussia grew outraged, How dare he ? How dare he bring to attention one of her insecurities? It was rude! Unchivalrous! **Infuriating! **

A hand on Gilberta's shoulder diffused her quick temper in moments. Germania spoke.

"She is different, yes, but quick to anger. Tread carefully with such subjects."

"Yes, can't you see will grow up to be beautiful, red eyes or not?" France scolded. He swept forward and knelt, gently kissing Prussia's hand. "My dear, leave such such violent acts such as archery to us men; grow lovely instead."

Gilly stiffened, and spoke with venom. "I am not your 'dear'. To you, I am Teuton. Now, release my hand, before I break yours." France let go swiftly, and Prussia turned on her heel to begin yanking her arrows from the tree's bark and return them to her quiver, muttering insults and curses in German.

Korea and Japan watched her with a new-found respect. The two other boys had been taunting the young Asians for their own looks , and this _girl_ had threatened them. Well, one of them, but Spain got the message as well. Prussia was dangerous. A girl, yes, but dangerous none-the-less.

They were going to stick close to her.

_...line-break..._

Prussia was pouting, though she would argue vehemently she wasn't. Germania had left her with the other young nations. She had wanted to sit in the meeting! She was going to be a great country one day- an empire!- and make Vati listen to her! She would make them all listen to her, she complained to her new friends Japan and Korea. Then, if they wanted, she would help them be great nations, too.

Sudden shouting drew the three's attention. France and Spain were yelling about something.

"Rome said not to!" the dark-haired male insisted.

"I do not care!" his friend retorted. "Rome is too old to see her beauty! Prussia acts as a male, so I must even more virile!"

"I can hear you, _schwein_!" Gilly cried. "And I told you to call me Teuton!"

The two Roman regions turned to look at the Germanic tribe. She was scowling, angry, and ready to hit one of them. France clumsily drew a sword, proclaiming, "Sadiq told me there is a leopard in the forest. I'll bring its pelt back for you!" He ran for the edge of the camp, Spain close behind.

Those idiots! Prussia thought. They are going to get themselves killed. "_Dummkopfs_!" she yelled. "Get back here!" With an exasperated groan, she glanced at Japan and Korea. "I've got to make sure they do not get killed. Could you tell my _vati_ where I am going and what France and Spain said?" They nodded and ran to where the meeting was being held while Gilly sprinted to the Germans' tent to grab her bow, quiver, and dagger. She then ran to where the Romans had left, leaving strict orders for Ludwig to _stay there_.

France and Spain had left an obvious trail, and Gilly scoffed. Did they know they were not supposed to step so heavily while hunting? Apparently not.

A terrified scream rent the air. Gilly ran for its source, bursting onto a stream bank.

The boys were backed to the edge of the water. A large, pale-furred, spotted feline crouched, motionless, in front of them, its tail lashing. France's blue eyes met Gilly's red ones, and she tried to silently tell him to distract the animal. He seemed to understand and began swaying gently. Prussia held her breath and drew and arrow, silently thanking the gods that she was downwind for the animal. The arrow was nocked; the bow string pulled back; feathers brushed her cheek...

The arrow buried its head in the feline's shoulder. The cat screamed and turned, catching another arrow in its side for its trouble. It leapt, tackling Prussia and and sinking its teeth into her shoulder.

It was Prussia turn to scream. Her right hand was useless now, but, luckily, her left hand was just as strong. Biting her lip, she drew her dagger and thrust it once, twice, trice deep in the creature's chest. The cat groaned and went limp. France and Spain ran over, prying the corpse's jaws open and shoving the body away.

Blood soaked Gilly's shoulder, gushing from the bite. She was paler than normal; her shallow gasping breaths irregular. She was bleeding to death! France realized with a start.

Cries of the children's names were heard. Spain stood, yelling for help, while France dragged Prussia to the stream. The blond began scooping water onto the wound cleaning best her could before ripping his tunic into makeshift bandages. Gilly bit her lip to keep from screaming again, and soon a new trickle of scarlet joined the blood already pooling under her.

Lady Egypt made it to the clearing first, freezing and muttering something in her native language. She turned and yelled, "They are here! Little Teuton is injured, badly!" Her dark eyes fell upon the dead leopard, and she began praying.

China showed up next, crying, "Aiyah!" Japan and Korea were close behind, and rushed to their friend's side. They went to remove their jackets, but Gilly refused to let the silk be ruined, saying France's shirt was a fine enough bandage.

Germania and Britannia arrived at the same time, and the large Aryan paled. His youngest daughter's normally silver hair was matted with blood the exact same shade as her eyes, and her breathing was harsh and laboured. Korea held her hand, Spain and Japan tended to long cuts on her legs and hips from the leopard's claws, and France was frantically trying to staunch the bleeding of her shoulder wound.

Luckily, Britannia had prepared for injuries. She shooed the children away from the girl, but Gilly reached out and grabbed the nearest hand: France's. He looked at the island nation, who grunted noncommittally, already digging through the bag of medical supplied she'd brought.

Britannia moved swiftly, threading a needle with silk and stitching the German's shoulder closed, wrapping it with clean linen rather than the torn shirt. Gilly passed out sometime during her treatment. Britannia moved to the scratches on the young girl's legs.

Meanwhile, Spain was explaining. "France thought Pru- er, Teuton was pretty," he started, "and he wanted to impress her, so he talked to Sadiq, and Sadiq said there was a leopard, so France go this sword and came to fight it, but it was really big, and we didn't know what to do, then Prus- Teuton came and shot it, and it bit her, and she stabbed it, and it died, and she was bleeding, and then you came." He took a deep breath. "The leopard is over there." He pointed, and the adults gasped.

"When you are quite done," Britannia snapped, "the little one is ready to be moved." Germania swept forward, gathering his daughter into his arms. Prussia stirred lightly, eyes fluttering. She then relinquished her fleeting grasp on consciousness, slipping into the painless black.

_...line-break..._

**Yeah, I know, I'm fucking evil. -grins- **

**Drop a review if you can find the time, please! Italia/Stjarnas thanks you! **

**Yeah, I'm called Italy by my friends, two of which have accounts. I beta for both. AryaElf, if you're reading this, your grammar scares/horrifies me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, go thank Kitana Lunara for this chapter. I told her I was taking requests, and she asked for this chapter.**

Gilly woke slowly, registering pain and stiffness in all her muscles, but mainly in her right arm. Why did it-****

The fight came rushing back to her: the leopard, France, her injury. She groaned. She couldn't be injured; she was going hunting for the camp today!****

The distressed noise snatched Germania's attention. "Gilberta?" the father asked. He quickly snatched up a wooden cup filled with water, hastening to his daughter's side.****

Prussia, the cup held to her lips, drank deeply. After swallowing, she asked hoarsely, "How long was I unconscious?"****

"Three days. The leopard bite became infected, so Mother Britannia and Mama Greece came to tend to you. It is healing quickly now."****

A nod. "Will I be able to hunt today?"****

"No. I'm the one who has been hunting."****

Another nod. "Daddy," her voice was soft. "Don't leave yet. I... I'm scared."

Germania pulled his daughter close. "You are safe now, I promise." He gently helped the girl to her feet, his heart lurching as she winced. She dressed slowly, biting her lip and probing at its still-torn flesh with her canines, refusing to make a sound of discomfort.

Once Prussia's tunic and breeches had been donned, she was led from the silk tent and into the evening light. All the attending nations glanced up at the pair. Ludwig toddled over, hugging his sister and burying his face is her stomach. France and Spain leaped up, rushing to her side, followed closely by the other children.

France spoke. "Thank you for saving my life, Teuton," he said meekly, eyes trained on the ground. "I realize now that acting rashly only hurt you. I need to learn how to correctly use my sword before I try something like that. It was your quick thinking and skill the saved Antonio and I. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."Gilly said, switching from German to Latin. "And I saved your life, I think we're in a human name relationship. I'm Gilberta."

"Francis," the blond smiled, blue eyes sparkling. "Could you... teach me to shoot?"

"Only if you can handle it. It's hard. I needed years to get this good, and _Vati_ says I have a natural talent."

_...line-break..._

"Move your foot back a bit... Lift this arm... Your center of balance should be here." Gilly gently tapped the area Francis' weight should be focused. "Good. Hold your arms like this, pull the string to here..." Francis let go, and the empty string snapped back into place.

"When will I get to use an arrow?" Francis asked, irritated.

"I did not get to even wear a quiver, let alone nock an arrow, until I had gone through the motions of firing and kept stance perfectly one hundred times without mistakes. You have a week before meetings are over; I'll make you arrows in that time. You can practice aim at your home." Prussia turned and began gathering branches for the various fires scattered throughout the camp. Francis turned, resumed stance- only for Prussia to whip his foot as a sign to adjust the stance- and pulled the string back.

What did he just get into?

_...line-break..._

**Short, yes, but this marks the end of the meetings, at least what I'm writing of it. Next up: Prussia meets Gilbird and begins a diary. Now for my friend on dA, YamiShadowLuver13; her Puzzleshipping oneshot. Hah, Yu-Gi-Oh in Hetalia.**

**I've had three hours of sleep in the past twenty-four, get off my case. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This took forever, I am so sorry. Kitana Lunara threatened me, and she scares me… HERE'S THE CHAPTER DON'T HURT ME!**

**Anyway, last chapter I said Prussia starts her diary. I lied. I didn't mean to lie, but I lied. It doesn't fit with the chapter I realize needs to go here. So, that will be next chapter, maybe. Also, headcanons ahead.**

**In other news, the fucking research for this chapter. I had it all written out, then thought, "How did the Romans use a Gladius(short sword)?" Oh my god... They're beautiful. Also, fucking Roman shields. Rome doesn't have one in the chapter. He will in future chapters, though.**

…_line-break…_

Gilly ran through the village, skirting the fights between Roman and German soldiers. The war between the two countries was still raging, and her family's village was now under siege. She grabbed the stonework of one the houses and climbed up, then balancing on the frame of the thatched roof. She shot several arrows at the Romans, slid off the roof- rolling to prevent hurting herself- and grabbed several arrows from a dead archer's quiver, and sprinted to find a new perch. A hand closed around her cloak, and she pulled her knife from her belt before turning to slash at her captor. The Roman drew back with a hiss. Prussia drove the blade into his hand and ran again, leaving the man howling in pain.

A German man waved at her and nodded, letting her know he had brought Ludwig to a hidden place in the forest. She turned on her heel to find her father and repeat the gestures. She took to the woods herself once she had refilled her quiver and found the thicket easily; the three nations often hunted there. She nocked an arrow and kept it in arm's reach as they waited.

Half an hour passed before she was snatching it up again as the nearby grass rustled, letting it fly toward the sound. A horrifyingly familiar voice cried out, and she looked at her brother with wide eyes. Red met blue, and he nodded and pushed her slightly.

Prussia ran into the tall grass, nearly tripping over France and Spain. Her arrow was lodged in Spain's thigh. She mumbled several apologies and cursed herself in German, helping Spain to his feet and leading them both into the sheltered thicket.

She doused the wound in wine from the pack Ludwig had hidden with, then broke off the feathered end and pulled the arrow through while Ludwig held a hand over Spain's mouth. Once the arrow had been pulled free, Prussia doused the wound in wine again and wrapped it in linen. She apologized the whole time, guilt heavy on her.

Another hour passed with Prussia growing increasingly restless. She stood suddenly, bow in hand. "France, lend me your sword?" she asked as she picked up the bloody arrow.

France handed the sword over. "What are you doing with that arrow?"

Gilly quickly explained her plan, carefully repeating it in German for her brother. They all agreed to help, even though it meant them staying hidden.

Ludwig tugged on her cloak, pulling her down to his level. "Be careful," he ordered. Prussia nodded and promised she would be.

She ran back toward the village, pausing to work another arrow from a fallen soldier before continuing on. She hurried through the nearly deserted village to the outskirts on the other side, where she saw her father and Rome fighting.

She pushed through the crowd, working her way to the front. She muttered prayers to whatever gods would listen, begging them to help her father. Several nearby soldiers were doing the same.

It happened so fast, she didn't see it. One moment, the two nations before were locked in combat; the next, her father was on the ground clutching a bleeding wound in his side.

Prussia screamed, "Vati!"

Rome turned cold amber eyes to her. "Will you fight in his place?"

Several Germans yelled in protest. "She is a child!" "She does not know how to use a sword!"

Prussia raised a hand, and they silenced, seeming to realize that with Germania unavailable, _she _was their representative.

She put her plan into motion, tossing the two bloody arrows to the ground in front of her and showing Rome France's gladius. "They are dead, Rome."

Rome and her father looked horrified, but Prussia made one of the hand signs she and her father used for hunting, the one that meant their quarry was still alive. She turned burning eyes to Rome and stepped forward, taking a stance she had seen other soldiers take with France's sword out in front of her before adjusting for balance.

Rome attacked first, his motions smooth and powerful. Prussia blocked clumsily, stumbling and parrying with even less grace. Rome knocked the gladius aside with his Spatha and lunged, Prussia barely dodging. The metal grazed her arm, and something in her seemed to change.

When a Personification is put under a great deal of stress and their people are threatened, they can access the knowledge of their people. Prussia, in that moment, changed from the archer she was most comfortable being to a Germanic swordsman, the gladius suddenly settling easily into her hand.

The gladius met the longer blade of the Spatha with a metallic, echoing ring. She ducked under the locked swords, freeing the gladius and stabbing at Rome's abdomen. He stepped back quickly enough the tip of the blade scraped against the curve of his armour.

Rome slashed down at her, and she dodged the worst of it, only getting a small, clean cut on her right shoulder. Teuton switched hands wielding the gladius, flipping around to her opponent's back, slamming the flat of her blade into the back of his knees. She drove the sword through his paludamentum* into the ground, her scarlet eyes meeting his amber. "Do not move," she hissed, and beckoned France, Spain, and Ludwig from their hiding place nearby.

France's voice was thin and frightened. "That did not go according plan."

"She is a daemon," someone in the crowd said.

Teuton ignored both, glaring at Rome. "Get out," the tribe hissed, "and do not come back."

_...line-break.._

Prussia disappeared into the woods after the fight, scared of herself. Once Germania had his wound tended to, he went looking for her and found her sitting on a stream bank, the sword she had used still in her hands. He sat next to her, and they were silent.

"You did not kill him," Germania finally said.

"I wanted to," Prussia admitted. "I almost did."

"You did not."

Prussia sniffled, a sob constricting her chest. "I _am_ a daemon, Vati."

A soft chirp sounded nearby, startling the two. Gilly blinked and stood, peeping quietly in response. The chirps returned, and Prussia dove for a crack in the rocks. She pulled a tiny canary chick from the crevasse , the feathered thing wet and pathetic. It chirped again, looking completely bewildered, and Gilly laughed, pulling it to her chest.

It- he- latched onto her tunic and climbed to her shoulder before burrowing into the hair by her neck. Her eyes began to shine.

Germania thanked the gods.

"Gilbird," Prussia cooed, leaning her cheek against the chick. He pulled himself to the top of her head, settling there and chirping happily.

Germania held a hand out to his daughter, and she took it, letting him lead her back to their village.

_...line-break..._

***- The red cape/cloak worn by Roman generals**

**Done! Hehehe. *is dead***


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone is going to kill me for this chapter, I promise, because it is not okay. This begins the not-okay-ness that will persist throughout this story. This story stops being okay and mildly cute here, in this chapter. *evil laughter* No, I shouldn't laugh, I hate myself for it, too. **

**It's really fractured, so to speak, because I need this part out of the way and I don't want to write it. I don't, not at all. **

**Holy shit guys, this story is in a community. When did that happen? What? Is it that good? Should I add this is part of a series? I have around five fics planned for this AU... Doesn't mean they will all go up...**

**Shall we begin?**

_...line-break..._

Journal Entry 1

Vati, Germania, is dead. The Roman Empire took his life, and now rules his land. Ludwig and I, Gilberta, are to live in the Roman capital.

Everything hurts. I want Vati to hold me, chase the pain from my chest, but he is gone.

Vati kept a journal, and this entry is in the back of his. I will try to keep my own in his place.

Vati, I miss you, I want you back...

_...line-break..._

Journal Entry 2

Lutz and I are in the Roman capital now.

Vati, I miss you...

_...line-break..._

Journal Entry 3

Lutz climbed into bed with me last night. I need to protect him even more now that you are gone, Vati.

I miss you. I love you.

_...line-break..._

Entry 4

I miss you, Vati.

_...line-break..._

Entry 5

I miss you...


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not even going to try to put a note here.**

**Juvo- translates directly to help, but indirectly to 'befriend'**

**Aureus- Gold coins**

**Denarius- Silver coins, 25 denarii make one areus**

**Forum- the name of Roman markets (Fora is plural)**

**Sesterius- bronze coins, four sesterii make one denarius**

**Nation's Companion- an animal that is meant to, well, be a nation's companion. They can live as long as the nation themselves the Companion isn't killed first. Gilbird is a Nation's Companion.**

**About Rome calling Prussia "Gilberte"- I couldn't find a Roman form of "Gilberta" so I used the French.**

_...line-break..._

In the decades since the fall of Germania, Prussia had grown like a weed, at least by nations' standards. She had physically and mentally developed to about sixteen, and all the rebelliousness that went hand in hand with the age was obvious. She refused the lessons most Roman women attended, chased away suitors, and pranked the soldiers.

Most nights, she didn't return to Rome's house in the capital and was occasionally arrested by the Praetorian guards.

When Rome confronted her, she pulled an innocent look or mentioned her father's name, then left the house again.

The whole time, she worked where she could, slowly earning her own supply of money to fund a return to her homeland. The hidden gold slowly grew of the years until she had enough for the trip.

She sneaked into the market, heading straight for the horses. Several vendors called for her to look at their wares, and she declined as politely as she could manage.

A loud whinny was heard, and she turned quickly enough to see a dark gray stallion with a white blaze rearing onto his hind legs, lashing out at the man holding his tether. Prussia darted forward, twisting her fingers into his mane and pulling him down. She shushed the stallion before cooing softly in German, taking the rope and leading him calmly to his corral.

The stallion's seller looked at her. "I have never seen someone calm him so quickly, and I have been trying to sell Juvo for two years."

"How old is he?" Prussia asked, running her hands down his neck.

"Three. And worth fourteen aurei."

Prussia counted the coins out and handed them over. The man looked at her for a moment, then pointed back the way he had come. "There is a trainer down that way, he will work with you and Juvo for twenty denarii."

"I can handle him," Prussia muttered. "Juvo, huh?" She let him sniff her hands. "Come on." She led him back out to the forum, keeping one hand on the horses nose, the other accepting the document of ownership. In a moment of giddiness, she spent two sesterii on an apple for Juvo. He crunched happily into his treat, leaving half the apple and looking at her.

Prussia smiled, her first real smile since her father's death. "You are a Nation's Companion, are you not?" Juvo whinnied, and Prussia took a bite of the apple. Juvo finished off the rest of it, then pulled Prussia's hair from its know at the base of her skull, letting the plait fall down her back. She laughed and lapsed into a giggling fit broken by a confused, "Gilberte?"

Prussia whirled around to see Rome with France and Spain behind him, all looking on with shocked expressions. Rome's changed quickly to anger. "You stole a horse!"

"Bought," Prussia countered, waving the ownership document in front of him.

"You stole to money."

"My gods, you do not know how easy it is for a German to mistaken as low class, do you? I've had forty years to earn my own money. I have a small fortune you will never see stashed away!"

Juvo nickered softly, bumping his nose to her shoulder. Prussia set a hand on his forehead, and he calmed and nudged her shoulder again. "What?" she asked softly. "What do you want?" Juvo nickered.

Rome stepped forward, and Juvo reared up as he had earlier. Prussia pulled him down on four hooves again and smacked his nose, berating him. "You could have hurt someone innocent, Juvo. I do not care if you trample Rome, but no one else deserves it, so not in the forum. No no.. no."

Rome looked scandalized for a moment by wiping all expression from his face. "We should get him to the stables. I will hire a trainer-"

"I will train him myself," Prussia gritted out. She was shaking in rage. She forced herself to walk away, clicking her tongue thrice at the horse. He followed her, flipping his tail in Rome's face as he passed.

_...line-break..._

Prussia whistled from her perch on Juvo's back, and he turned right, continuing in a loose circle until Prussia whistle-clicked, walking straight until she click-whistled, when he stopped. France risked a few claps from where he stood watching; she'd only had Juvo for a few days. She did the same thing she had done for the last forty years: ignored him.

After several minutes, she guided Juvo to stand next to him. "I realize I will need my hands free in battle, so I need any horse I have to be independent of reigns but still able to have a set of directions to follow."

"Why would you need to fight? Women are not soldiers."

Prussia was quiet for a moment. "I am going back to Germania. I do not know how long I will be gone, but I will return with an army to free my people. I leave tonight. You cannot stop me."

"I will not," France answered. "Will you explain why?"

"Because... I represent the German people now. And I feel them every day, and they are hurting.

"My siblings and father are dead, and Ludwig hardly knows German anymore. We are not Roman, we will never be Roman. All we have left is our pride, and we lose more of it every day. I cannot let this happen." She coaxed Juvo into a trot, leaving France alone.

_...line-break..._

The next morning, Rome silently placed a note in front of France and Spain. The latter read in aloud. "Pray to your gods, Rome, because when I return, it will be with an army, and you will need all the help you can get."

_...line-break..._

**Don't hurt me, please.**


End file.
